If It Smells Like An Ed And A Doo
Based off of the Ed Edd N Eddy episode If It Smells Like An Ed and the Scooby-Doo Toon Tour Of Mysteries disc 4 Summary When Friendship Day is ruin and the Eds are accused the turn to Scooby and the Mystery Inc gang for help and catch the perpetrator Episode (Title card is just like the episode only with And A Doo in it) (We open on Rolf ingorging himself with Jujubes and Jimmy comes up to him) Jimmy:Brother Rolf, are you trying to weasel out friendship duty? Rolf:No, no. (Talks with moth full and picks up a pice of newspaper and dips in paste) Jimmy:Silly me. I was just pulling your leg silly. (Takes paper) Thank you. Friendship is all about friends working together. Isn't that right , Brother Jonny? Jonny:You bet your sweet patootie, Brother Jimmy. Sarah:This paper mâché heart was a great idea, Brother Jimmy. Jimmy:Sister Sarah? Sarah:Yes,Brother Jimmy? Jimmy:(Tweaks glue on Sarah's nose) Gotcha! (They all laugh and giggle happily) Sarah:You little rascal you. (Everyone joins in this time it is a laughter of meanness but of joy comment and friendship) Jonny:(Hugging PlankI love you to buddy. Nazz:(Approching the heart) Hey that so cool guys. Jimmy:Oh oh hi Nazz! Hi Kevin! Join us won't you? It's Friendship Day! Nazz:Aw that so cute Jimmy. (They embrace) Kevin:What a bore. Jonny:Whoopie! All done brother Jimmy Jimmy:Hah? Sarah:Hurry come see! It's beautiful. Nazz:Isnt it adorable, Kevin? Kevin:What am I doing here? (Rolf talks with a mouth full as he holds hands with Jimmy) Kevin:Rolf! Not you, too! Jimmy:Let's hold hand, Brother Kevin, and sing ode joy of friendship. (Sarah puts a flower in Nazz's hair) Sarah:Hit it Brother Jimmy. (Sings the friendship song until Double-D comes and bumps head with Jonny) Jonny:Get with the grove Double-D. (Eddy and Ed come as well) Eddy:Jujubes. Don't mind if I do. (Takes some from Rolf) Ed:Look at the size of the whatever-that-thing-is. Kevin:It's about time the dorks showed up. (Eddy laughs as Rolf eats jujubes grouchy) Eddy:Is that a heart? You gotta be kiddn me it so (Sarcasticly)Delicate. Ed:And red. Edd:I think it's a lovely addition to our cu-de-sac. Jimmy:Isn't it precious? (To Eddy) C'mon Eddy. Quit being such a Mr. Grumpypants. it's Friendship Day! Just reach out and touch someone. Eddy:Whatever you say. Friend! (Gives him wedgie) jimmy:AAAAHHH! I've been wedgied! (All the kids except Sarah laugh Jimmy feels upset and starts to cry Sarah has had enough) Sarah:That's it,Ed! I'm telling Mom! Ed:Uh-oh.(Pushes his friends away form the gathering) Eddy:Oh lighten up it was a joke. (Sarah is mad as Jimmy rubs his bottom) Nazz:Hey guys. Wasn't there a paintbrush here a second ago? SarahHuh? (Turns angry to the Eds) I BET ED TOOK IT! Edd:(Walking away)Have I ever mentioned you have impeccable timing Eddy. (Sarah grabs Ed) Ed:Here we go! (As Sarah holds him and goes back to the crowd) Sarah:You stole my paintbrush Ed! Give it back! Ed:Paintbrush? (Eddy trips her) Eddy:(With arms crossed and foot out) Ed didn't take your stupid paintbrush Sherlock. Kevin:(Watching)Things are picking up. Jonny:Boy Plank why would Ed wanna steal a paintbrush? (Looks at him)HOLY COW! (His POV ON Plank) Somebody wiped off Plank's mouth! (They gather around) Sarah:What? Kevin:No way. Jonny:Of all the rotten luck huh buddy? (The kids including Edd come over Nazz notices a rag in his back pocket) Edd:Oh dear. Um perhaps it's been absorbed by Plank's permeable fibrous composition. Jonny:(In tears)GIVE ME A CRAYON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Nazz:(Points to rag)What's that rag doing in your pocket Double-D? Edd:(Turns around)Rag? Nazz:Is that Plank's mouth stain? Jonny:(Brokenhearted) Double-D? How could you? Edd:(Seeing the unsympathetic faces of the kids) Oh come on people! Why would I wanna wipe off Plank's mouth? This isn't my rag! (Rolf has a suspisous look as he eats jujubes) Jimmy:Heavens to Betsy! Look! (Talks about the heart) Jimmy:See? Sarah:For crying out loud. Kevin:Something reeks around here. (Pulls out stick and everyone gives the Eds looks) Eddy:What? Kevin:What's your name doing on this stick Eddy? Eddy:My name? (Kevin plays with it and with a flower Eddy comes up to him) Hey don't look at me! You're the jock boy! I say you did it. Edd:I really must protest you accusations purely based on conjecture. Why we would never..... (Jonny yells at him) Jonny:ZIP IT MOUTH WIPEROFEER! (Double-d is stunted by this) Sarah:Yeah like we're gonna believe paintbrush stealers! (Ed is stunned by this) Nazz:(Points a finger up in Eddy's face)Or hockey stick throwers! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves blaming Kevin! That's so immature dudes! (The kids walk away) Jimmy:Hoolagains! Jonny:Yeah what he said! Kevin:What can I tell ya? Thanks for dorking up an otherwise dull day. (Kevin laughs like someone has gotten revenge on someone) Kevin:Dorks. Eddy:We're innocent! You guys gotta trust us! HOW ARE WE SUPOSSED TO RIP YOU OFF IF YA DON'T TRUST US?! (Ed hugs the damaged heart) Edd:Maybe perhaps a walk will help us. (We fade to them sitting on the sidewalk at the candy store) Edd:We must find someone who is skilled at this kind of thing. Eddy:As long as they won't charge nothing. Ed:(Sees something)Guys? Edd:Not now Ed. Eddy:You're the brains here! You think of something smart guy! Ed:Guys? Edd:I'm trying and if only there was a mericale. All three of us will get to the bottom of this mystery. Ed:GUYS!! Edd&Eddy:WHAT?! Ed:Look a newspaper of the Peach Creek Press. EddY:You wanted us to look at a newspaper?! IDIOT!!!! Ed:No! (Pulls quarter out and sticks it in the slot and gets newspaper and shows them) Edd:See? (They look at it their POV on paper a photo of the Mystery Incorporated gang and the big Great Dane Scooby-Doo they stand in a pose headline reads"TEENAGE SLEUTHS AND DOG SOLVE MYSTERIES") Eddy:You want us to hire some teenagers and a dog? Edd:It's our only hope, Eddy. Eddy:Fine, but if they charge, you're paying them! (Cuts to The Mystery Machine driving through a forest of some sort) Fred:Hey I wonder where the van's new mystery locater'll send us next. Shaggy:Wherever it is I hope it's friendly. Scooby:Yeah, friendly. Fred:You might be out of luck this time Shaggy, look. (The Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy logo shows up on it and a message appears) (Velma reads it) (First sentence says:FRIENDSHIP DAY RUINED next one says:THEY ALL THINK WE DID IT next one is:EVERYONE'S A SUSPECT last one is:BUTTERED TOAST WITH GRAVY the logo then appears on it and goes off back to scene we go) Shaggy:Check it out,Scoob. Three guys with the same name. Far out man. (Cuts to Scooby) Scooby:Groove Groove and Groovy. (Laughs cuts to Fred) Fred:That strange. Who would ruin Friendship Day? (Back to scene) Let's check it out. (They drive to Peach Creek cuts to Club Ed Mystery Machine is heard honking) Eddy:Great they're here. (Cuts to them talking with the Eds) Fred:Well we solved the Fish Monster and we'll solve this case for you. Edd:Thank you all. (They go around spying on Kevin and just like the episode distracting him with a photo of Nazz in a bikini and WAM!!!!! they get him it doesn't fit cuts to Sarah playing with her dolls Eddy brakes one and gives it to Ed Sarah kicks him Velma and Double D megears it no match)